


The Monarchs

by IRA_Writes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRA_Writes/pseuds/IRA_Writes
Summary: To all of the monarchshippers out there. This is a one shot collection dedicated to all of you. Updates will be random at most but will be posted.
Relationships: Atem & Yami Yuugi, Atem/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> He wonders what he could have done to avoid the danger that he had experienced in the past.

He stares out the window and wonders to himself. What was it like to touch the skies again? It had been a few weeks already and he felt like he had forgotten what it was like to fly, to be free, to have your worries melt away from your form. 

  
Purple eyes flicked over to his shoulders— shoulders that used to hold such strong and bold wings. Now, it was nothing but limp from the slashes and beating that they took, wrapped in a clean linen bandage that prevented him from stretching or moving them in fear that the wounds would be reopened and his wings would ache. He lets out a small sigh, so soft and frail while he closed his tantalizing hues of cornflower and lavender to reminisce about the past and of what had transpired to him. 

  
It had never crossed his mind that his whole world would collapse on that awful day he was caught off guard by the attacking forces of their natural enemies, the cruel wyverns that had taken on torturing him with their cruel laughter and sharp talons that dug at his skin and ripped at his wings. It was a haunting memory, one that made him quiver and shake, made him realize that he had been worthless that day, that he was nothing but a weak winged one. 

  
He had not wanted this. Never at all, but fate was a cruel mistress and so decided to play and toy with him, her malicious fingers taking away his ability of flight. Even if it was temporary, maybe for a few short months, it still left a bitter taste in his mouth and a burning feeling in his chest every time his mind would wander through that train of undesired images. 

  
He was lucky that it was just slashes and bruises on his whole body and wings, any more that that, he would have been at death’s door, meeting that grinning face of darkness that took away the ones who did not belong in the world of the living. He was graced by lady luck in the last minute, saved by the tiny voice of hope when his special one saved him from his own demise. His beloved had fought bravely and viciously, tearing at those horrible beast who had made him bleed and fade in and out of reality. 

  
The person at the forefront of his mind walked in, his beloved who he had cherished and loved more than anything, more than the seasons and everything this world had to offer, saw him, while his mind wandered further down the road of his imagination. Those inquisitive eyes observed him, seeing his tense and stiff being, they tilted their head, hands twitching at their side. 

  
“Are you okay?” the voice of his beloved cut through the thick clouds of doubt and self loathing, which made him start. 

  
The frown that was placed on his lips was replaced, closed eyes opening and looking over to his lover, gazing at his beloved with soft and tender affection and as well as admiration. He tried to will away the unbidden thoughts and replied, curling his hand to his beloved, coaxing for them to join by his side. “I am fine, love. You need not worry about me.” 

  
A frown of their own made itself known on pink lips as their being stood a little straighter, arms crossed. 

  
“You do not sound fine,” They said and hobbled forward, black and silver wings bristling, crimson staring into his purple ones. “Tell me, what is it that bothers you, dear heart? You are always like this when something is at the forefront of your mind, troubled and thinking deeply about something that is not pleasant.” 

  
He paused for a moment, his fingers drumming on the armrest of the chair, chewing the inside of his cheek as that intense gaze bore into his very soul, seeking for an answer. It did not wish to have a no as an answer and when he wished to keep his silence going, his beloved let out a long sigh that pulled at his heart strings. 

  
“Please, my heart, do not keep secrets from me, you know that if you keep this all inside, you are bound to fall in tears again and I do not want to see that. Never at all because it hurts me as well.” 

  
A pale hand raised up to cup his cheek, slightly calloused palms kissing the tender skin that covered his cheekbones. “Please, my beloved? Do not torture yourself with your thoughts. I am here for you.” 

  
And just like that, once, twice, thrice, he caved, purple eyes swimming as he leaned into the tender touch of his beloved, a few tears escaping closed eyelids as his own hand raised up to grasp that pallid one, pressing that assuring touch more to his skin. He did not care if it stung, did not even care that it ached, he wanted that warm hand on his cheek, gentle and ever caring. 

  
“Forgive me, beloved. I did not wish for you to worry about me,” he fell silent for a moment while red eyes stared at him patiently, waiting for him to explain. “I was merely thinking about my foolishness and my wings. If I had just fought a little harder, I could have spared you from seeing me fall and almost be welcomed by death’s arms.” 

  
Eyes of crimson widened and the hand on his cheek froze, while the brown and golden winged one, he himself, took a deep breath, shuttering as his eyes closed, pressing his nose to the hand that stayed on his bruised cheek, smelling like fresh summer rain. He didn’t want his beloved to worry. Not at all. And yet… here he was, stuck in a whirlwind of his torment that threatened to drown him while his one and only beloved stared at him with those eyes of his, eyes that showed their affection and concern as well as understanding. 

  
“You are not going to be flightless forever, you know. You are neither foolish nor are you weak. You fought bravely, my dear heart.” The soft voice filtered through, causing him to smile at the sincerity of his lover’s voice.   
“I know.” He answered.

  
“Recover and stay in our nest, you will heal… maybe not too quickly nor will it be like magic but you will be okay, you will heal. You just have to be patient and willing to let me help you through with your burdens as well. You don’t have to swallow it all down and put up a strong front for me, beloved. Let me help you with your wounds and yourself as well. Let me take care of you.” 

  
And the warm hand left his cold cheek which made him sigh in disapproval, only to be replaced by a sweet tremble when his beloved took his injured wing with care and pressed a kiss to the bruised and wounded wings that was wrapped in bandages. It was nothing but a mere soft touch, a delicate kiss like the spring breeze welcoming the bloom yet it still sent butterflies and summersaults through his core. 

  
“Thank you, Yami. You always know how to cheer me up and leave me not to my dark thoughts. How did I end up lucky with you again?” a teasing glint in his eyes and his fingers curled slightly, feeling slightly at ease. 

  
Yami smiled, blackish-silver wings puffing as he took his mate’s face in his hands, staring at him with open devotion. “Because, I love you, Atem. I will always be with you and take care of you like you have taken care of me.   
You didn’t leave me alone even at my lowest and darkest days, you stayed and cared for me, cherished me like no other. Let me return that as well to show you my love and devotion for you, that you are always the keeper of my heart.”

  
Atem met crimson with his purple, pure adoration and soft affection showing beneath the depths of waves and his core warming at those words that his mate and beloved spoke. 

  
“I love you too,” A smile and a soft kiss was planted on begging lips and his tan hands left his sides to grasp with Yami’s pallid ones that were warm and caring to the touch. “You’ll always forever be my mate, my warmth and my home. We’ll stay together, right? For as long as we are alive?” 

  
And the most gorgeous of smiles that reminded Atem of warm nights and bright days adorned Yami’s lips, causing him to glow as his hands intertwined with Atem’s own, squeezing them gently as his pale lips kissed along bruised tan cheeks then his own cut lip that had began to heal as well. 

  
“For as long as you’ll want me, I will stay with you. If you will allow me to be part of your life, we will both grow, heal, and support each other. Always, Atem. We will stay. Together.”


	2. Death and Plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To where there is Death, there is Plague who accompanies him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make this into a 2 or 3 part drabble xD

Purple and crimson eyes stared at the distance, at the target village that the higher ups ordered them to go, both of them contemplating on what they should do at this point. It was such a pity to see such a prosperous city start to get plagued by them. Atem let out a long sigh to himself and his companion looked at him, the pretty smirk on his face. "Not very fond of the job?" 

The grim reaper's eyes flicked over to the angel of plagues, his lips pursing before he shook his head. "You know as well as I do that I will never get used to this. Sure, death is a reward but then.. many leave with regrets because of me unexpectedly arriving," he paused and snorted. "Coupled with you, there's bound to be a lot of killings to come across." 

Yami huffed and knelt down, his wings brushing against the ground and causing the green grass to wilt slightly. "Heh, that's true. I don't like my job neither but I've gotten used to it. A plague is not exactly welcome, no? Your way of leading souls is much kinder than me." 

Atem sighed as his robes fluttered in the air. "You do have a point." He said and then looked down at the city, purple eyes contemplating. "So.. when shall we strike?" 

Yami blinked and then looked at the horizon. "Tonight at midnight where everyone is asleep.."


	3. House Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing how scary a ghost can be

"Pray tell, what brings you in my home?" The ghost of the man asked, a frown marring a pretty face. This man, this dead ghost was looking at him like he owned the whole damn estate and it infuriated Yami to no end because who the hell did he think he was? 

"Your home? This is my home! I paid for the rent, and all the stuff here is the labor of my own work!" He snapped at the man who looked so much like him yet at the same time didn't.

The ghost, Atem as it introduced itself earlier, scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yours? I own this house and most of the furniture here is mine! Don't you dare say that it's yours when you are clearly a pest here!" He roared, the tables on the living room rattling and the light bulbs flickering on and off in his anger and frustration. 

Yami shuddered at the display, but tried to stay strong, the cold gust from the ghost making his breath turn to ice. What did he get himself into? Surely he shouldn't have challenged a ghost! "Y-you say i-i'm a pest? You're the pest! You damn house ghost!" Yami stuttered, cursing himself for doing so. 

Yami knew that he shouldn't have lived in here, shouldn't have provoked the ghost. But what did he do? He did just as that! And what was worse? The ghost was not happy.


	4. Please Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's dying and Atem cries for his beloved to stay with him.

"Please don't go," A tan man said, gripping unto pale and sickly one that was shaking in it's weak grip. 

"I'm sorry, I can't promise, Atem." The other whispered, weak, frail, and tired, no fight left in them, sounding so pitiful and defeated that it made purple eyes tear up as it stared.into crimson seas. 

"Yami, you can't do this, I need you here. Don't you dare stop fighting!" The purple haired man snapped, tightening his hold around the hand he was holding to. He couldn't afford to lose the other now! He couldn't! "Stay with me, damn it! Don't you dare give up!" 

Yami's dull crimson eyes sluggishly trailed over to bright and tearful purple and it made his heart ache because he couldn't— he didn't know if he'd live. He was already feeling faint and detached from reality. But seeing that hurt in the other's eyes. He couldn't afford to see that. And so, he raised his other hand, grazing it along a tan cheek. "I won't promise... But I will try. Don't cry anymore. Please, Atem. For me?"

Atem bit his lips. "Please Stay."


	5. Stop Fighting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry doesn't want to stay still. Atemu is frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhh yeah xD nough said. I also used Henry Tudor from Duelist of The Roses! So uhhh... Enjoy?

"Damn it Henry! I swear you're not taking this seriously!" Atemu snaps at the prince, who had one to many a time had landed himself into trouble. 

Henry glares at Atemu, watching as the sorcerer's shoulders heaved with exertion, blood dripping from his loose clothing. "It's just a wound! Besides, I've had men and assassin try to kill me too many times! It's no big deal." He waves off, still glaring at the other from across him. 

Atemu glares back, violet embers lighting up as he strided forward rather threateningly yet Henry stands his ground. "Atemu, I'll be fine! Besides it's just a flesh wound!" 

But his excuse fell on deaf ears because Atemu chose to grab his shoulders by then and pushed him back, slamming him against a nearby tree while a knee wedged itself in between his legs and a face was shoved closer to his own. "W-what the— Atemu! What in the bloody hell—" 

"Henry," Atemu warns, on the verge of yelling again. "You're going to get that injury of yours treated! Like it or not, were going back to the city, so help me or I'll knock you out myself!" He hissed, a scowl on his face. 

Henry shuts up for a moment, reeling back at the determination and frustration in Atemu's voice, before he glares again and hisses. "No! I'll be fine! Why are you so overdramatic about this?! It's not like my stomach has been pierced deep or anything! Leave it Atemu, it'll heal!" 

"It'll get infected you spoiled brat!" Atemu snaps now, his shadows running loose, borderline hysteric behind him as his worries increased. "I will not risk your life on the line or yourself, be it a small flesh wound could be just as dangerous. If you're not getting that treated then fine, I'll do it myself! So by the gods just sit down and stop fighting me!" 


End file.
